


Charming Enigma

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Riddles, Swearing, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ed's eye is caught by one of the bartenders at Oswald's club, so he flirts a bit.





	Charming Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in the viewpoint of Edward around season two or three. There might be a chapter two if people like this. Hope you enjoy!

I didn’t go to Oswald’s club all that much, it wasn’t quite my ‘thing’ to be surrounded by other people. With all of them talking and laughing, it wasn’t the most comfortable environment for me. A little while before I had met Oswald back at his house and he let me borrow one of his suits. Seeing our height difference, all his clothes were too short on me. So I stuck with a simple buttoned-down shirt, tie, and jacket. Classy, yet casual for this sort of place. As I looked around the club someone caught my eye. It seemed to be one of Oswald’s employees, a bartender to be exact. He wore the mandatory dark blue suit and pants. I have to admit it looks quite stunning on him. Though the outfit would look better on my bedroom floor. I walked over to the bar and took a seat. He looked over at me, we made eye contact. Now I had realized I was staring at him. I looked away but I could feel his eyes still on me. I soon heard a voice right in front of me.

“Is everything alright Sir?”

I looked up, oh fuck it was him. Having a closer look at his face made me realize how cute he was.

“Huh? Oh yeah, everything’s alright.”

I brushed it off, acting cool.

“Oh well, would you like a drink?”

“Oh yes, that would be great thanks.”

I gave him what kind of drink I wanted and flashed a smile at him. He seemed nice enough. He was adorable as he spun around on his toes and walked over to the shelf of drinks. His hips swayed left to right, his whole manner and style seemed so pure and delicate. No wonder he looked so good. As he came back with my drink I asked for his name, staring up into his eyes with that award-winning smile.

“It’s [Y/N]”

“Ah, [Y/N]...What a beautiful name~”

I could see him blush a light pink. Oh, this was too sweet, he couldn’t even make eye contact right now!

“Now tell me. Do you like riddles?”

This seemed to catch him off guard. I panicked for a moment

“All depends, why do you have one for me?”

“Sure I do…”

I smiled and leaned over the bar counter.

“I go in hard, come out soft and you blow me hard. What am I?”

I couldn’t wipe this smile off of my face as I looked up at him and waited for an answer. It took him a moment but he finally replied.

“The answer is gum right?”

“Correct! You’re good at this.”

He giggled and we talked for a bit longer. He told me he had just moved to Gotham a couple of months ago. In his old town, he worked at a gay bar as a bartender so he already had some experience. Looking for a job he found this club and managed to talk to Oswald and get in.

“I was honestly so nervous talking to him for the first time…”

He let out an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head. I tilted my head to one side, curious on why he would be anxious about just talking to Os.

“Why was that? He’s not that intimidating.”

“Well I had heard stuff about him before, plus let’s just keep this between me and you but…”

He leaned in, resting his elbows on the counter.

“I honestly find him sort of attractive.”

Hearing this made me slightly irritated. I didn’t see much in Penguin, but I suppose I could see where he was coming from. Hell, I used to have a bit of a thing for him when we first met.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

He smiled but quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

“Why do you do that?”

His smile faded, his hand dropping back onto the counter.

“Do what?”

“Cover your mouth when you smile, I bet you have a beautiful smile.”

This made him smile more, I placed my hand on top of his before he had a chance to cover it again. His teeth were pretty much perfect, his shoulders raised and holy fuck he looked amazing.

“Hey, why don’t you come over my house after your done here. How does that sound?”

That was a bit of a dangerous move but not to my surprise he said yes. I gave him my address, only to look up and realize he couldn’t stop blushing. Just as I was about to get up to leave he called me back over.

“Yes [Y/N]?”

And with that, he placed a small kiss on my cheek.

“I’ll see you in a bit Ed~”

Damn, he was adorable.


End file.
